


To give away a heart

by rozyroe



Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [6]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Multi, Shinaya Week 2020, Weddings, i know its shinaya week but my Kisaragi Sibs Agenda won't leave me ALONE, this idea has been in my drafts foe YEARS tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: “It is not always just the bride who walks down the aisle you know! I don’t know...think of this as repaying what I did for you.”“Repaying!” Momo shrieked, smacking his arm “You walked me down the aisle to get married, not bought me a coffee!”For #ShinayaWeek 2020!Day 6: Weddings & Proposals
Relationships: Background Kido/Momo, Kisaragi Momo & Kisaragi Shintaro, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Series: Shinaya Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957276
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	To give away a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "Shintaro and Momo give each other away for their future spouses" The fic! with soft Shinaya inbound
> 
> Seriously this ideas has been haunting me for ages I'm glad to finally put it out there
> 
> Again, No beta reader so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ayano perked up at the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the shuffling of shoes.

“Shin? How was everything?” She asked in the open air.

Shintaro didn’t respond to her right away, instead of coming to sit next to her on the couch. He tucked his head into her shoulder with a tired sigh and she let out a little laugh while she ran a hand through his hair. She let him have this moment after being out at day, knowing he would do the same for her.

Eventually, he gave a small yawn and moved away from her to talk “It was...fine.”

Ayano cocked her again in confusion. His tone suggested otherwise but his body language was relaxed despite the fatigue so it couldn’t be anything too bad. He just came back from an outing with his sister, a routine meetup he enjoys even if he always acts inconvenienced about it. This get-together was more special than the rest considering how busy Momo was in the height of her wedding planning.

“You don’t sound too fine” Ayano points out, though she isn’t really worried. Siblings are just like that sometimes she knows.

“No, really everything is fine! Momo said plans are going well and Tsubomi even called to say hello but…”

“But?”

Shintaro shifts in place, anxiously twisting his fingers. Okay, so maybe Ayano should be just a  _ little bit _ concerned. “Momo asked me to walk her down the aisle.”

_ Oh. _

Honestly, if Ayano thinks about it, it makes sense. Momo hasn’t had her father in her life since she was 7 and while she would ask her mother to do it, her illness limits how long she can be standing more and more these days. Even with that to consider...Ayano grins.

“Shintaro! That’s so sweet!”

Shintaro turns a bright red at her cooing. “But why would she ask me? It's not like she really needs someone to walk down with her! I was just happy enough to stand with her up there at all.”

“Why wouldn’t she ask you? You’re her brother after all.”

Shintaro looks at his hands, his eyes in daze as they get when he is musing on the past.

(She always feels a spike of fear when he gets like this. Afraid he will think too much and lose himself in the vast amount of memories that reside in his head.)

“I know! But.. I feel like I don’t deserve and honor like that.” and there it is. The real root of Shintaro nerves over the task. The feeling Ayano can empathize with, the self-hatred, and the fear that they really never did enough for their younger siblings. She knows that Shintaro and Momo’s relationship wasn’t always the best (who was she to talk?) but She never doubted for a second how much they looked out for each other.

“Shintaro…You know that’s not true. Sure, You and Momo have never been on the same page with each other in the past. But She knows you love her so much in your own way. You have always been there for and she feels if anyone gets to walk her to her next stage of life it’s you.”

(There is a sense of irony in that statement. Shintaro never told Ayano that He also walked with Momo for her first steps when she was a baby too.)

“I guess.” Shintaro looks at her again “I know I’m overthinking it, but I can help but be nervous! What if I trip! or..or make her trip! She would never let up on me about it if I did.”

Ayano can help but laugh “Well I can’t lie to you. She will never let it go if you do any of that but honestly? You’ll be fine. You love your sister too much to say no.”

Shintaro nods “I really do. “

He tucks himself back into her side and that is the end of that.

* * *

(Shintaro really needs to stop doubting her, Ayano thinks.)

The Ceremony is a beautiful affair, Decorated in peach Blossoms and white lace. Tsubomi has opted for a white suit that had its own laced cape instead of a gown and Ayano had never seen her sister look more regal. 

Shintaro is there at his sister’s side as promised, His eyes misty at the confident grace of his younger sister in her flowing gown. She grins at him and Loops her arm around his elbow. The music starts slow and ascends to a soft crescendo as they walk together down the aisle. Shintaro does not trip, Momo does not rip her dress.

(Shintaro walks and all he can think is the toothless grin of his baby sister holding her hand up to him from where she is standing on shaky legs and grips the table.

He just huffs and holds out his own hand “Well? What?”

He gave a little shriek when she started walking towards him. She doesn’t last very and falls right before she gets to him. Shintaro is awkwardly trying to console her when his mother rushes in. She laughs when he explains what happened.

“Of course she would take her first steps for her favorite big brother!”)

He takes her all the way to stand across from her future wife, places a soft kiss to her brow in a rare display of affection before going to his spot behind her. 

Ayano makes eye contact with him and gives a bold thumbs-up that nothing went wrong and he had to hide his laugher as the vows are being spoken.

* * *

Momo looks a little shell shocked at his question.

A year after Momo and Tsubomi tie the knot, Shintaro and Ayano finally get engaged themselves and among trying to find a venue and decide what cake they should have, Shintaro calls up his Sister to ask a favor.

“You heard me.” Shintaro is firm despite his cheeks burning.

“You’re the groom! Why would you walk down???”

“It is not always just the bride who walks down the aisle you know! I don’t know...think of this as repaying what I did for you.”

“Repaying!” Momo shrieked, smacking his arm “You walked me down the aisle to get  _ married, not _ bought me a coffee!”

Shintaro sighs “Look..Ayano and I talked about this already. It seems like a small thing but we have always been trying to keep everything equal and I want this.”

Momo huffs playfully “I mean of course I’ll do it! Anything to make you happy I guess.”

“You guess!?”

“Don’t push your luck” Momo takes a swing at him. Some things never change.

* * *

It is a little weird since he still went first during the ceremony, but he stands by his decision.

Momo locks on with him and can feel his nervous trembling. She knows he asked to be walked like this also for moral support. He still feels he isn’t good enough for the woman he is marrying despite the years proving himself otherwise. Momo squeezes his arm in support as the music begins.

They walk down and Shintaro reminds himself to not look at his feet. He locks eyes with his mother in the front row and she smiles sweetly at him, he returns it. They stop there for a moment as he leads down to hug her.

“My sweet boy.” His mother says, her voice always soft “I’m so proud of you.”

He hugs her tight for another moment before standing up again. Trying not to cry just yet. Momo hooks a hand with him again and they make the last few steps to the front. She hesitates the moment she is supposed to let go.

“Momo?” he asks quietly, ever the concerned brother these days.

“I’m glad...I’m glad you found the happiness you deserve, Big Brother.” Is all she says, tucking him down to kiss his cheek and pulling away to go stand at her spot.

He stands there in shock at her confession before the music starts up again and Ayano comes down the aisle, his eyes start tearing up again.

She is always a sight to behold, whether in rumpled pajamas just waking up for the day or like she is right down, regal and gorgeous.

Her dress is a soft Ivory and embroidered with lace and beads along the waste to look like flowers and her hair framing her face is almost cute like curls. Her veil was made to match the floral pattern of her dress.

She is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen, and he is grateful to ever have the chance to witness her.

She soon stands before him, heels making her till her head a little less to meet his eyes.

“Hi.” She says, soft and sweet. For a moment the world is only them.

“Hi.” he breathes out in reply. It seems they were both speechless, in awe of the other.

(He doesn’t see it, but Ayano thinks he looks rather handsome and is glad she gets to keep him)

While they did not write their own vows, too much can be said between them and something so sacred they wanted to keep to themselves, they repeat what they are told to say. Their voices are maybe a little choked and maybe they cry when they say I do.

Neither thought they would get to this moment, let alone with each other.

And when he kisses her, his fiance, now his  _ wife _ , she tastes just as sweet as she looks.


End file.
